


Oil Me Up

by tied_up_like_two_ships



Series: Kinky Larry Things [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Oil, Oil massage, Oral Sex, Prostate Massage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tied_up_like_two_ships/pseuds/tied_up_like_two_ships
Summary: Louis had a long day at work so Harry decides to give him an oil massage. The massage leads to other things, and other places...READ THE TAGS SO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GETTING INTO HERE!! :))





	Oil Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! :D Hope your having a good day (or night)! So this is a bit softer for the series but still I think it's kinda kinky. Oil massages are kinky, right? First there's some cute domestic Larry and then it's smut sooo yeah! ;)
> 
> I want to say thanks for the kudos for the other works in this series! I really appreciate every. single. one. They make me feel so happy <3
> 
> Soo please read on and enjoy some fluffy smutty goodness!!!!

Louis had a long, hard, awful day at work. His body felt sore even though he hadn’t done much. It was like he was dragged through hell and made it back. Sometimes he felt like an older man, and he was in his twenties for fucks sakes.

Walking into his home out of the chilly air, immediately he was hit with the smell of food and warmth spread through his body. Harry was there to greet him, looking so wonderful in a long-sleeved dark green sweater and black leggings that were practically painted on. Seeing his loves face smiling so bright just seemed to melt all his troubles away. It seemed like all he needed was Harry to feel better.

Harry leaned in to kiss him sweetly, hands placed on Louis’ chest delicately. His lips tasted of cherries and they were soft as clouds. “Hey, babe. Long day?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, very long day. Glad to be home for the weekend and away from those twits at the office.”

Harry’s eyes crinkled as he laughed. “Yeah, I bet Charlie is being awful still after his promotion. He thinks he rules the world now.” Louis sighed and nodded. “Here, give me your coat. I’ve got the heat on high for you.” He slid off Louis coat like a proper housewife to hang it on the rack by the front door. Harry loved to be called that, domesticity was his favorite thing.

His nose tingled. “What smells so good?”

Harry grinned, and he took Louis’ hand in his and squeezed it. “I made you dinner.” With a kick in his step he led them to the kitchen.

“Hazza…” Louis gasped.

For a quick second, Louis had thought he’d forgotten one of their Anniversary’s or something. It was so pretty in their kitchen. The table was set with their nice cloths, red and gold, and there were long red candles burning bright, casting shadows around the dimly lit room. Large plates and folded napkins. Their best wine glasses sat with a nice bottle of wine, and did that look tempting. Louis wanted a drink badly. The best part was the food, though, sitting steaming in dishes on the table.

“You told me that today would probably suck at work so I thought I’d make you a nice dinner…” He walked them over. “It’s lemon herb chicken and cheesy potato casserole with green beans and bacon.”

Louis was overwhelmed with love for Harry. He did so much for Louis all the time, took such good care of him. He couldn’t have asked for a better partner in life.

He grabbed the younger man’s face between his two hands, Harry gasping at the cold chill of Louis’ still warming fingers on his blushing cheeks, and he looked into his kind green eyes. “I love you.” He kissed him then, first with slow sweetness and then suddenly it became more. Tongues came into play, and his hands reached to grasp Harry’s curly locks and tug.

Harry was eager to kiss back, but then he pulled away just so their lips barely touched. “As much as I love this, dinner is getting cold and I’m starving.”

Louis laughed into Harry’s mouth, and pecked his lips one more time before sitting down (only after pulling Harry’s chair out for him first).

They ate dinner, had some conversation about work and the neighbors and whatnot, and then cleaned up and sat on the sofa to relax and do nothing.

Louis groaned as he sat down, whining when his back ached a bit.

“Poor Lou,” Harry cooed. “How about I give you a massage?” He maneuvered so he sat impossibly close to Louis, sitting up on his knees so he towered over him. His hands reached to grasp Louis’ shoulders and he rubbed, and dug deep into his sore muscles with a rhythm that had Louis hissing his appreciation.

“Oh, fuck yes.” He rolled his head back and groaned. It felt amazing to have Harry’s hands on him, always.

Harry hummed. “Let’s go upstairs… I’ve got something better in mind.”

“Sure, as long as you keep doing this.”

Harry chuckled. “Okay, I promise.”

In their bedroom upstairs, Louis found out it was definitely better. Harry had some massage oil in a small bottle in his hands, and Louis eyed it, imagining those big hands rubbing into his shoulders, his back, his everything… It gave him chills.

Harry said that the bottle was warmed up from being submerged in the sink in hot water, and that made him wonder about how long it was there for. He had probably planned this all along. Then he laid some towels down on the bed so nothing would get dirty with oil or any other liquids, and clapped his hands, smiling wide with that dorky look Louis adored. “Okay, get naked!”

“Fine, fine,” Louis said with a crooked smile. He took off his shirt and set it on the dresser, and then his pants, folding those over his shirt. He was left in his underwear, and Harry shook his head, a sly grin on his face. “Oh, I see… This was just a ploy to get me naked, hm?”

Harry looked so mischievous Louis wanted to just devour him. “Nope. Want my hands aaalll over you.”

And who was Louis to say no to that? An idiot, is what he would be.

So he lay naked on the bed, soft towels under his body. Harry climbed over him to sit between Louis’ spread legs, his clothes still on, the bed falling a bit at the added weight. He lay still, flat on his belly while Harry worked his bare hands over his body, massaging lightly over Louis’ tanned skin. Harry’s hands were magic. There wasn’t the oil just yet, and Louis waited for the heat of it to be splayed over his back.

Then it hit him with a pool of wet warmth in the center of his back, and he sucked in air through his teeth. It wasn’t scorching, but it wasn’t lukewarm either.

“Is it too hot?” Harry asked in a whisper.

“No, ‘s fine.” He closed his eyes, resting his head on top of his folded arms. “Feels nice.”

“Good, I’m glad,” Harry spoke softly still.

Harry worked his hands over the spot of oil, coating them and rubbing his fingers and palms over his entire back and shoulders. Louis sighed into it, feeling like he was floating sky high. Each stroke of Harry’s hands up and down his body was like a wave crashing in perfect bliss to heal a sore spot. He never knew a massage could feel so amazing.

“Is that good, baby?” Harry asked, digging deep into an area in the center of his shoulder blades. Then he went low, and spread his fingers out and slowly pulled them back in smoothly.

“So good,” Louis moaned. It was nearly orgasmic. In fact, his cock seemed to think so. Beneath him it was getting hard, pressed into the bed asking for attention. He was tempted to hump the mattress like a teenager but he refrained because Harry’s hand felt amazing on his back and he honestly didn’t want to ruin that with a stiffy.

The warmed oil was like heaven on his skin, being rubbed into his body from Harry’s skillful hands. His fingers trailed closer to his bum, very nearly rubbing his cheeks. Louis felt hot all over, tingling skin and his brain was fuzzing like an old TV. Louis almost inched up on the bed to get his love’s hands there, too, but then Harry was leaning down to whisper sweetly, his heated breath on his ear.

“Why don’t you turn over, love, and I can get your front?”

Louis swallowed loudly at what Harry implied with his words. “Yeah, I can do that.”

So he turned over with a little effort to not hit Harry with his legs, and lay on his back, a pillow under his head. There was some excess oil no doubt soaking into the towels under him but he paid no mind to that.

He focused on his cock. He knew he was hard as a rock, and after all that touching how could he not be stiff, really. Louis didn’t blink an eye at his blatant erection sticking up, and neither did Harry. With the way his hands worked over Louis’ body it should’ve been pretty obvious that this would be the result.

Harry cooed and batted his pretty lashes at him, and stared at Louis’ cock with wide lusty eyes. “You want me to massage that, too, babe?” he asked with a sweet sugary tone.

“Fuck yesss I do,” he said, thrusting upwards. His face was hot, and he didn’t care how desperate he looked.

Harry’s glossy hands reached out to him, and they traced over Louis’ chest, over his belly and nipples. He was slow in his movements. His hands were warm and well-oiled and each swipe of his finger had him moaning out, his nerve endings twitching and tingling, wanting more than just a barely-there touch. Harry kept that motion for over a minute, and that was enough for Louis to say something. He needed more and he was going to demand it.

“Just get to it already, Harry,” he hissed out in frustration.

Harry smiled softly, and showed just enough teeth that Louis knew he was being a tease. He crawled over Louis, sat on his knees between his legs. “Sure thing, love.”

He licked over his lips, sucking them into his own mouth until they popped out obscenely red and wet. Leaning his head down, Louis had to tilt his up to see Harry take his cock in hand, and suckle the tip with ‘O’ lips. The hot, tight suction was intense, and he kept on doing it, Louis gritting his teeth and trying not to buck into his mouth to have him forcibly swallow his cock. Then, slowly, Harry took the rest of Louis cock down his throat, and he hummed, slurping obscenely.

“Ah, fuck yes!” he cried out, head tossing backwards.

The pleasure was too much. He kept his legs from closing in around Harry’s head with very good concentration. Shut his eyes, focusing on the heat of the mouth around his cock, and the fingers wrapped around the base, squeezing tight. His body was on fire.

Harry’s head moved steadily, getting every inch of his cock up to where his fingers wrapped low around the base. His other hand was tenderly massaging over Louis’ hip, fingers dancing playfully. Louis relaxed into it, feeling the hot wetness of Harry’s mouth, the sweet touch on his body. The bobbing of his lips, sliding over his cock. His fingers would tighten occasionally around the base. They were warm with oil, his cock getting sticky with it. Three types of liquid, spit, cum, and oil, soaked over his cock, making it glisten as Harry moved his mouth up and down.

Louis put another pillow quickly under his head to see Harry take his cock. It was a show he didn’t want to miss. He met Louis’ eyes and they leered at him. His lips were stretched wide and they were so very wet. He looked amazing.

“So good, Haz,” he moaned.

Harry moaned back in response, the vibration tickling delightfully over Louis’ cock, and Louis made an obscene noise, almost like a cry and a groan, but wet-sounding as he salivated a little in his mouth.

Then, with a suddenness he wasn’t expecting, a finger went low to circle over his rim. Sticky with oil, warm and intrusive. He tensed up, and a shock ran over his body like a ripple, but it wasn’t a shock of pain. It was a cross between intense desire and slight panic, because he was not expecting that to happen.

Harry must’ve felt him tense. He took his mouth from Louis’ cock to stare up at him. He had never looked sexier than with those pretty lips reddened like they were, or his eyes watery and wide.

“Harry…”

Harry simply smiled and brushed his hand over Louis’ leg comfortingly, dragging a line of oil with his fingers. “Shh, just let me make you feel good. You deserve that after such a long day, Lou. I just want you to feel good.”

His voice was liquid honey, and it melted over Louis, putting him in a trance. Very rarely did Louis bottom. But now, with Harry, he felt exposed even more than just being naked beneath the fully-dressed man, and yet the trust was undeniable.

“Okay, just slow…”

Harry nodded, grinning. “I can do slow.” And with that, he took Louis’ cock back into his mouth quick as lightning.

Louis cursed. That was not slow at all. “Fuck!” He couldn’t help himself, he bucked up into Harry’s filthy mouth, Harry choking a bit, eyes watering. But he took it well. Louis’ fingers went from clenching the bed sheets to tangling in Harry’s hair, pulling the locks tight between his fingers. He spread his legs wider to let Harry in close as he could, to allow him plenty of space to touch Louis wherever he pleased.

A lone finger teased around the outside of his hole, pressing gently, and with a firm push in penetrated, slipping in with ease, the sound slick and dirty. Louis’ body shook at the insertion, his cock got a bit wetter in Harry’s mouth as he sucked it down zealously. Harry’s finger circled inside of him, stretching him open, slow and skillful in its movement. He gasped, and tugged Harry’s hair some more, causing a moan to ripple around his cock. It was amazing, both feeling wet and hot and tight, one surrounding his cock and the other inside his ass. Harry was so good to him.

“Feels amazing, Haz. C’mon, more, I can take it.”

And one became two, scissoring him apart, and his fingers were long and they went deep, a squelch of the oil, and he felt some leak out. Harry must’ve added more to his fingers before he prodded around his hole. Suddenly a white hot burst of pleasure stunned him, and he moaned loudly, head tossing sideways, eyes closed tight with a white flash behind the lids.

“Harry,” he whined.

Harry had found his prostate. He was ruthless then, rubbing it with the pads of his fingers until Louis was falling apart at the seams. His legs shook and his stomach was clenched tight, his lungs hardly getting air as he panted.

“Fuck, fuck, why haven’t we done this before,” he panted, his hands clenching tight in Harry’s hair, and to that Harry moaned. It was hard to resist fucking up into Harry’s mouth now. “You feel so good, making me feel so hot, I’m not gonna last much longer.”

Harry popped off, his fingers inside Louis working him open all the while. “Come in my mouth.” And he went back to sucking Louis off with fervor.

He was lost in it now, bouncing on the bed, up and down, up into Harry’s mouth, and down to get Harry’s fingers deeper into him, sliding across his prostate easily. He felt the oil leaking out of his ass, and he felt it all over his body, sticky and lukewarm now, but his skin felt searing hot. Beads of sweat ran over his body. Harry put his hands on Louis’ hips to keep him still, but he still thrust upwards and hit Harry’s throat, and Harry responded with another finger inside Louis, making it three now. It was stretching him impossibly far, and the pain melted into pleasure, warm oil from each finger soaking his insides and getting him closer to orgasm.

“Please, harder, faster, Harry, Harry, yes!” He moaned, rocking his hips, curling his fingers around in Harry’s locks so tight he was probably bruising his scalp.

Harry moaned even louder, and that was all it took. His ass throbbed around the fingers, and his cock shot its load into Harry’s mouth. Fireworks danced over his closed eyes, and shockwaves of hot and cold ran through him. He thrust a few more times until the most intense part of it was gone, and then he seemed to melt into the bed, panting like he’d ran a mile.

Harry popped off his dick, and wiped his mouth. Louis glanced down at him, and was about to offer a hand job—that was all he could do really, he felt exhausted—but the wet patch was clear on the front of Harry’s dark pants. And Louis smiled, feeling tired and proud. “So beautiful. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” And Harry was crouching over his spent body, going to kiss him, but Louis avoided his mouth with a turn of his head. Harry frowned. “Babe?”

“You just sucked my dick. Brush your teeth and then we’ll make out.”

Harry chuckled. “Fine, I will.” He left the bed.

Louis lay there, feeling small bursts of pleasure still jolting through him. And Harry came back and climbed on top of him, Louis pretended to groan at the weight. He put his hands on Harry’s hips and smiled up at him. “I love you,” he repeated.

“Love you more,” Harry said, and before Louis could protest he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> The next one is going to be either electro-shock stimulation or temperature play. I've got a bit written for both, but I can't pick what I want to post first. 
> 
> See you next time!! <3


End file.
